


Things that happen under the blood moon

by DryDreams



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Guts, PTSD, if you’re here for bloodborne I assume you’re good with all this tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DryDreams/pseuds/DryDreams
Summary: Good Hunter, what have you been doing all this time?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I tend to do a lot of Bloodborne related drabbling and I figured someone might appreciate it, despite its sparseness 
> 
> Mostly my hunters (Hart, good girl, and Patience, vileblood) interacting with the NPCs

The hunter nearly trips over her own feet as she stumbles dazed into the chapel. 

“Oh good hunter, are you alright?” Arianna’s soothing voice rings out and Hart veers toward it immediately. She can’t bring herself to say anything or even stay upright, so she folds down to the ground at Arianna’s feet. The woman makes a soft noise of sympathy as Hart leans forward, and fingers card through her hair. At the contact, Hart lets out a shuddering breath.

“You’ll be alright, my dear,” Arianna soothes. “You’re our hero, you know.”

Visions of blood and twisted bone flash before Hart’s closed eyes. Her whole body is phantom pain now, as her mind relives all the times she’s been gutted and sliced... only for the wounds to seal themselves shut, inhumanly as she smears them with the blood of the beasts. All the times darkness and pain has clouded her eyes, but she always jerks awake again, as if it were all a dream. Most times she woke still screaming. 

Was she even human, anymore. Didn’t really matter what she looked like, did it? She could still be just a beast... inside. 

“Our hero,” Arianna repeats, more quietly. “Praise be.”

Hart forces herself to open her eyes, hoping the violence will stop. A gargled scream echoes from outside. 


	2. Eileen

“Wretched mutt,” Hart hissed under her breath. There was a familiar noise of flesh ripping as she wrenched her axe out and unnervingly cold blood hit her face. Pointedly she ignored the sensation as it dripped off of her eyebrow, sliding down her face. A chunk of the beast’s already rotting skin slid and fell to the stone streets, but otherwise it was still. Hart wrinkled her nose and spit her own blood and phlegm next to the body. The foul taste in her mouth stayed. 

As naturally as if she were breathing she snapped her wrist and shortened her blade, turning on a heel and continuing the way she had been on before the living corpse had grabbed for her ankles. Who she was searching for wouldn’t be far now. They never were. 

After a few more minutes of steady trudging, Hart stopped under a ruined archway. She didn’t bother peering up, knowing she would see nothing but darkness if she did. Instead she leaned back against the wall, jacking a foot up and hooking the heel of her boot on a crooked stone. The voice echoed just as she plucked a cigarette out of her breast pocket. 

“Well, well. Look what the dogs dragged in for me tonight. I see you’ve still not caught the shakes, hunter.”

The flare of the match illuminate the space as Hart took her first drag, holding the cylinder daintily between two fingers. Eileen took that moment to drop like an angel of death from her perch, landing near silent as Hart shook out the flame. 

“Splendid to see you too,” Hart responded flatly. Eileen chuckled. 

“Why you keep coming back here is beyond me,” she said as she drew close and held a gloved hand out in silent request. “It’s only a matter of time--”

“Yeah, yeah.” Hart cut her off, handing over another cigarette. “Before I lose my mind and have to face your blades. You seem to want my head so very badly, friend.” 

“It’s a pretty head, could you truly blame me?”

This made Hart smirk and blow smoke out her nose, and in turn Eileen laughed brightly. 

“You flatter me,” Hart said, with a sideways glance toward her companion. Always hauntingly alike in nature to the creature whose likeness she wore, Eileen cocked her head to the side. 

“Who will flatter us if not ourselves.” 

“What, you don’t find ‘foul beast’ flattering?” Hart snorted at her own joke, stopping when she was met with silence. She could feel Eileen’s gaze on her, and it made a shiver run up her spine. “Don’t just stare like that. I don’t like not knowing what you’re thinking.”

“You very rarely know what I’m thinking, good hunter.” 

“That’s what you think.” Hart paused for a second. “Maybe I’ve been mad all along, have you considered that? I’m a marvelous actor.” 

Eileen produced a flame from somewhere in her cloak. “Oh that I don’t doubt. But you can’t hold the beast inside forever. It’ll push your bones through your flesh one day.” 

A shiver of terror threatened to give Hart away but she gritted her teeth and played it off as a shift of her feet. “I’ll be glad to fight my last battle with you.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patience is thirsty and I’m incredibly lax with the implications of the canon universe re: vileblood behavior  
>  (warning: they’re gay)

Patience awoke slowly, her mind hazy and her body pleasantly warm. Stretching like a cat, she took her sweet time opening her eyes. When she finally did, it was to the sight of Hart standing above her, fury evident on her face. Intimidating. 

Patience giggled. “I feel like...honey,” she slurred as she pawed at the front of her dress and then fumbled her way up to her neck. Touching her skin made her feel good. She wanted Hart to do it, instead. She reached out towards her companion, pouting.

Hart snarled and stepped back. “You’re blood drunk. Again. Still.”

Memories of the night before trickled back into Patience’s mind. The pretty man she’d brought back to her room. The give of his flesh under her teeth. Hmm. So that’s why she felt a bit sticky. Yum.

“‘S there anymore?” She mumbled, rolling over and looking around for her treat. 

“No!” Hart barked. “I had to throw it out, the smell of it would have attracted beasts! The smell of you, is going to!”

Patience grinned. “Let em come.”

Hart looked so angry, like maybe she was going to explode. It was rather funny. Patience knew how to fix it.

Chewing on her bottom lip, she looked Hart up and down. The other hunter was clad only in her dark trousers and a white blouse that gasped open at the top, exposing the freckled expanse of her neck and her sternum. It was easy enough to conjure up the image of what lay beneath the buttons considering how many times Patience had marked those lovely breasts. 

When Patience looked back up Hart was glaring at her, pretty red lips pursed. “Don’t even think about it,” she threatened. 

“But you’re so lovely, sweet lady,” Patience simpered, pushing herself up to sit, letting her dress slip off her shoulder. 

“No. Not today. Not anymore.” Hart continued, backing up even further. “Go take a fucking bath.”


End file.
